


Sign of the Times

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it is 5am so what can you expect ig, End of Times, It’s so short, Season 15 AU, The Rapture, compared to my most recents, death!dean au, god!sam au, idk what else, some season 15 spoilers, that’s literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: They meet for one last time, a perfect moment of harmony and unity, a final goodbye and reflection of what they’ve become.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	1. Sign of the Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly sacrilegious. Honestly I have no clue. Writing Sam as God is wack especially since I’m non-denominational Christian but idk what counts as sacrilegious???  
> Anyway- I had been toying with this idea for a bit, I think it would be interesting to see Sam and Dean take up these roles, even if not played out how I wrote them. 
> 
> I plan on getting this fic beta-ed at a later date so if you wanna save this till then-? It’s currently 5am and I wrote this in like an hour but it’s up to you.

  
They met again after a millennia.

It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other in said millennia, but it was the first since the last time they met like this. In such peace and harmony, a profound sense of unity despite being two different sides of the same coin. Perhaps that last time was when they first took up their new mantels as God and Death.

It hadn’t been their goal all those years ago, but everything came down to it and it seemed to be the only thing left for them, especially with everyone and everything they ever loved, except each other, gone.

Sam didn’t even remember how or when it happened. He supposed, guessed was more like it, that it began when he shot Chuck, when their souls were fused for a short period of time. It had been thought by both that it was burned out of Sam, but he had been changed on a molecular level that neither of them even understood. Or, at least Sam didn’t. Maybe Chuck had planned it all along. Perhaps he had known that by giving them the weapon that Sam would use it against him and slowly, albeit dramatically, he would become the new God. All that power being transferred unnoticed until the time came and by then it was too late.

Sam had woken in Heaven after defeating Chuck in a battle that destroyed the bunker. Assuming he was dead and it his own slice of heaven, reliving his “greatest hits” only to be informed he was the new God. Imagine his surprise when he found out.

As for Dean? He had been fatally wounded by Chuck before the initial battle, the life slowly slipping from his brother being the motivation which spurred Sam into his new power. When Sam destroyed Chuck, and everything in a wide radius, Dean had been killed along with it. Needless to say, they both quickly discovered that killing a reaper wasn’t the only way to become death. All you had to do was kill death and then be killed yourself but by a divine being.

So, in theory, Sam and Dean both went out just as Chuck had said, Cain and Abel style. Mostly.

Since then, the two of them made things better.

Sam, though he didn’t have nearly as much power as Chuck did, was able to be someone for people to actually believe in, the God people had faith they were praying to. He couldn’t resurrect supernatural beings or create archangels or make new worlds but he could make new angels and answer prayers. It came easy to him. The understanding of how things were supposed to work. Instead of abusing it for the sake of entertainment like Chuck had.

And though Sam did his best to help everyone, some still had to go, there was hope and faith to be built in the wake of loss after all and he was still there to comfort the survivors. Dean, or more often a reaper under his command, was always there to reap the souls of the ones that had to go.

The only times they had seen each other face to face, like they had when things were normal, when they were human, was in special circumstances. There had been natural disasters, acts of terrorism, and mass genocides, and at each one Sam was there as a comfort for those who lost loved ones, loved ones who’s souls Dean would reap. They’d gaze upon each other, brothers who had seen much and been through more than most and now in such positions of divine greatness. It was poetic and almost ironic but a fitting end to beautiful disasters such as themselves.

They’re on a mountain in the Ozark’s gazing at the scenery, a final moment of peace before it’s all over forever. It’s a wonder that the place has remained in tact with all that humanity had become.

“You ever wonder if this was just one final role to play?” Sam asks, taking a deep breath and pretending for a moment that he wasn’t what he was. He tries to remember a time in his life where things felt simple. It’s hard but he has a few moments he can recall. Times where it was just hunt this, kill that, wait on Dad or Bobby to call with the next monster.

That was long gone.

Dean sits opposite him at a picnic table, stuck between imprinting his baby brother’s features in his brain and the scenery around them before both were gone forever. “Sometimes,” he admits, looking at Sam now, who had been watching him, waiting on an answer.

“Especially now?” His voice cracks just slightly and it reminds Dean of the awkward kid he’d helicopter in high school. That kid was nothing but a memory now. Dean nods in response.

Sam shrugs, looking away and instead focusing on the trees and all their fall colors, “Doesn’t matter now I guess, it’s truly over. The end of times.”

It still had to happen. Sam saw it, understood it only a century after becoming God. Though, one hundred years felt like nothing to him.

Even though he wasn’t the one to start it he still had to end it the way Revelations told. He didn’t want to, he was still a Winchester and stubbornness was still in him, but as he saw what humans became the longer they lived on he understood why.

So here the were. Death and God at the end of the Rapture. All righteous souls in heaven and the rest cast to hell. Now was part of the few moments before Hell ascended to earth. Though, without Lucifer and rather Rowena as the Queen of Hell, both of them wondered what she would do once Hell got a location change.

It was quiet. No people to be found, no creatures to be heard. Just the wind, maybe even their heart beats if they were still human.

“If you told the young versions of us that they’d grow up to be this, they’d probably shit themselves.” Dean remarks with a small laugh. Sam rolls his eyes and makes a comment about how he’d never tell young Sam and Dean what became of them.

“I’d let them stay naïve to this fate. They wouldn’t need to know,” that would be too much on just a child, “now forty year old us? They could probably handle it. Heaven knows we probably would have been better off if we knew.” He grins just a little.

“Might have even saved us a few people. Especially Jack and Cas...” Dean trails off, he doesn’t have to say more because Sam also feels his despair. It wasn’t fair what happened to anyone they had ever known but then again when had their lives ever been truly fair.

“Too late now.”

A few precious moments of silence pass between the two of them, but they know it can’t last forever. Simultaneously they both stand, similar to whenever they got into the Impala at the same time, and face each other for the last time.

“This is it,” Dean states, blunt as usual but a hint of remorse, maybe even regret and sadness, doesn’t go unnoticed by Sam.

“I guess it is.” Sam responds, almost quiet and timid, still very much the little kid who followed his big brother everywhere and wanted to be just like him.

They look at each other, taking in everything that has amounted to this moment, seeing it all okay out in the others' eyes, before disappearing to their respective corners of the universe for the rest of eternity.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”


	2. Aesthetic Art

I’m obsessed w mood boards for stories so here are the two I made for Sam and Dean relating to this one, originals can be found on tumblr [here](https://trippin-over-my-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/634631987923238912/they-meet-for-one-last-time-a-perfect-moment-of)

  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah there you have it  
> Thoughts would be appreciated  
> I wanna know what y’all think of this concept  
> Also let me know if anyone else has done this or if this inspires you bc I’d love to read others’ ideas.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
